Bloody Innocence
by KeroNya
Summary: Vampfic O.O I know XD i write way to many of these youll just have to find out what its about :3 Rainbow Pairings
1. Boomer's Joke

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own any character from the Japanese Anime Demashita! Power puff Girl Z Written By Nya/Crystal _

_Boomers Joke Chapter 1 _  
"The Sun is yours as long as you can touch it,The Moon Is your Pet as long as you can control it, The Stars are at your command as long as you can be honorable, The sky is yours as long as you are pitable, the earth is your follower if you can flourish it with rain, the riches are yours if you are not greedy, and the water is yours to control and create if you can smile happily,and my heart is yours as long as you treat it well"

Miyako's Pov

I woke up in a Large lavish Room,It seems a bit dark, these dark blue curtains don't really help~Desu ka hm i wonder how i got in this room~Desu ka Oh My God...Where is Momoko? And Where's Kaoru? Jeez Miyako get a hold of your self,hmmm whats behind this door

Oh. My. Dear. God. Thank. You. SO MANY KAWII CLOTHES~Desu ka It could take me months to wear all of this , Wait...How did i get here hmmm Lets see RIGHT Me Momoko and Kaoru Transformed...who were we fighting? OH YEAH The Rowdy Ruff Boys now i remember something suspicious hm... DANG IT what on earth is it oh yeah, Boomer untransformed into...Ahhh My Head Hurts I'm gonna get off the subject. I looked around suspiciously ooh i feel like Detective~desu ka Talking in 3rd person~desu ka I giggled lightly, And noticed about 9 or 10 different doors

Time to Explore...Hm not enough creativity on the wording Exposition yeah, that would work. So Time For an exposition~Desu ka Lets go to the White door _

Normal Pov (With a bit of Miyako's thoughts)

Miyako walked casually to the white door and twisted the handle 'Hm~desu ka It's Open' She opened the door hastily,It reveled a large spiral staircase leading downstairs,Miyako took one step

"I Probably should get changed~desu ka"Miyako walked hurriedly back to the room she opened the door and darted for the closet

"OK so lets see, I need to get a full outfit ooh" Miyako went over to the carefully organized dresses and took off a Baby Doll Sort of Dress,she squealed with delight as she continued,she held about 3 other dresses The first was a Dark Blue Mini Dress with Layers, Another was a White Dress With Blue and White Stockings, And the last was a Satin dress that had layers that were different shades of Blue,It got longer as it went towards her back. About halfway through her clothing spree she found a shiny blue button, and Of course mesmerised by its shiny blue ness, she pressed it once, then twice, then 4 more times, totaling it at six times.  
Miyako frowned and looked at the Button "Aw It doesn't do Anything" She began to pout childishly After a few more minutes of looking at the button she walked out abandoning the clothes on the floor. She exited the closet and then fell on the fluffy bed, the sheets puffed up even more and more as she sunk in.

She then reluctantly began to get back up to go press the button, but she looked over to her side again to see a note

"Dear Miyako/Rolling Bubbles,

Hello,Since im not here to great you in person i suppose I'll keep who I am A secret.  
You know Just to drive you crazy :P,Don't get me wrong I Do like you, I just have Important Business to tend to. When your finally done relaxing, go into the closet and press the Shiny Blue Button, And if you did already, Don't go Pushing it again, and again.'

Miyako Frowned, she wanted to press it sooo bad but she continued reading

'It Summons the maids, They wear Blue will pick out your clothes for you Since you most likely will drive yourself insane looking for the right outfit. Anyways Be downstairs after 3:00 P.M. You have a clock in the room next to it is a Bright Yellow Button. Don't press it before your dressed or else I'll come in and Dress you Myself.  
And If you haven't figured out who I am Yet,Think about who you were Battling before you got here I'll give you some hints There Handsome,Their Vampires,They Are your soon To be Mates. Still No Idea? If Not Pres the Yellow you do your really Dense."

Miyako Frowned she wasn't stupid and she has amnesia or something like that. Wait Vampire oh no its Boomer, Dear lord. Miyako's frown deepened, wait he knew her identity, It all came back Boomer's constant flirting,the mate thing,the stalking, The clothes shop sold out,The Sweet shop's moving to a different location,And all the Sporty Stuff Gone from The Sports Utilities Shops. The thing that struck Miyako most was That for Vampires, Mates meant Married. She was going to Marry Boomer, her Enemy.

She then also realized that he said that he would come and DRESS HER If she touched the yellow Button. Miyako's eyes widened that perv, He said if she couldn't fine out to touch that Button to. Very Disgusting and Perverted, Her counterpart is such a perv.  
She continued reading

" since you've probably figured out who I am, see ya later, and if your not dressed by 1:00 I'm coming up anyways, same senario if you pressed the button or not.

-Cya Soon, You know who."

Miyako's eyes darted to the clock 12:34, 30 minutes to get dressed, miyako flipped over the note

"Oh and the maids aren't coming up Ha-ha ;P Just wanted to tell you that, if your not that Dense as Well someone thinks"

Probably Brick Miyako Noted

"Then you probably saw this? Maids wont come cause i told them to ignore the ringning Ha ha good luck, I was Just repeating to sink it in."  
Miyako rushed into the closet and then chose a Dark Blue Blouse, A white skirt that was in layers, a pair of Black High Heels,white tights, and some Jewelry,She ran into the bathroom, her hair a mess, she combed the blond strands, and Brushed her teeth and such matter, She grabbed ribbons from a drawer and tied them in her hair, and then took a curling iron and curled her naturally curly,but limp hair, into even bigger curls that went to her elbows(her hairs about to her thighs). And she was done, she walked over to the clock 1:12 she looked around the room and pressed the yellow Happened, She sighed in relief.  
She turned around and meet two maids dressed in Dark Blue Dresses with circled aprons with frills on the end, there hair was up in long ponytails.  
Bubbles rubbed her temples and decided to head for the door, almost if on cue she walked back to the closet , to just joke around. She peered through the Door's crack of the closet. a Blonde Male with sholderlenght hair waltzed it the room, he looked around and smirked. 'Probably being all pervy." Bubbles thought "Oh Miyako-Chan, Where are you?" Boomer smirked, he must of thought of her Dense ,he turned around,away from the door. Since the closet door wasn't shut she walked out and was right behind Boomer, When he turned around she did the same mirroring his movements.  
"Oh my God Miyako Where are you" He said frustrated Miyako walked over to door, which he wasn't facing  
"I'm right here don't be so Dense Baka ~Desu ka" Miyako said Dense with much Venom, Boomer Narrowed his eyes and turned to her  
"I see" he began " Are the clothes to your liking"  
"Why yes, they are. You already know that huh, because you have been constantly following me around"Miyako replied happiness absent from her tone  
"Hm Not dense, Very Attractive, Heroine, Normal Bubbly attitude is absent i see"He replied smirking  
Miyako snarled "Like you care" she said harshly  
Boomer didn't flinch at her newly found obnoxious tone, he knew bringing her here with out her concent made her fully aloud to say such things in a manor  
"Your my soon-to-be-mate, Of course I care."Boomer tapped his foot impatiently  
"Uh huh." She didn't compleatly believe him  
"well lets get going" He replied happily  
"To where~Desu ka" Uh oh Miyako flinched, her normal politeness taking over.  
Boomer smiled" You Should do that more often"  
"what~Desu ka?" Bubbles was starting to get aggravated, but then calmed  
"Be polite,Being Stubborn and Arrogant will get you no where"Boomer answered  
"Fine ~Desu I want to be Impolite But i suppose its against my Nature ~Desu ka"  
"Do you know who I am yet?"  
"Yes, Boomer I do~Desu Ka"  
"What No Boomer-kun~Desu ka" He teased, mimicking her voice, he put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer  
"Please let go Boomer-kun ~Desu ka" He let go and smirked in satisfactory, his fangs shown.  
Miyakos Face paled, where was her belt  
"Oh, your not getting your belt back Miyako and Or Bubbles"  
"Why Not?" Miyako screeched a large O came from her mouth all the vases with flowers began to trembel, all the water in the vases shot out creating a gigantic orb, the Water went over Boomers head and then bursted. Boomer spit out water  
"Because you broke your Belt and you dont need to transform, you automatically have your powers." Boomer stated  
"I think i just kinda noticed" Miyako replied trying to hold in her giggles  
" Yeah you giggle now ill get you later, may not be today, or tommorow, but im gonna getcha"Boomer joked a serious expreshion on his face  
Boomer shook his hair, getting water all over Miyako  
"Hey" Miyako frowned,she was wearing a skirt  
Miyako toched her clothing and boomers arm andthen recolected all the water and put it back in the vases  
"To Lunch"Boomer stated  
"Yep"  
The two walked happily down the halls,Miyako giggles as Boomer attempted to make her laugh, and sucseded.  
_

Boomers Cruel Perverted Joke was telling her that the maids wouldnt come  
Me/Nya:Please review,no Flaming...But if you must...Go Ahead  
(I wrote this without Kero Knowing,Yeah im Devious like that X3 Just kidding)


	2. Guard Up

Me: Thank you baby doll :D who revieiwed and yes this is Raianbow Pairing

Disclaimer:Don't Own any thing Listening to Rock God,Off the Chain,Ghost of you...Basically everything she has on her newest album (Selena Gomez), a bitt of Iyaz and Tiffany Guidarnia, also a bitt of Britany Spears, also well ^^ alot of stuff

The Boys Untransformed names are:

Brick:Akimitsu[Meaning:Autum Light](Its a nice name)

Boomer:Naozumi[Meaning:Honesty and Innocence](very decieving)

Butch:Shigemi[Luxuriant Beauty] (He's so self conshious huh?XD)

What the Girls untransformed names mean:

(Hyper)Blossom:Momoko[Peach Child]

(Rolling) Bubbles:Miyako[Capital; Beatiful Child]

(Powered)Buttercup:Kaoru[Fragrant]  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~~~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Kaoru's Pov

I opened my eyes and rubbed them, I got up and streched out my arms I looked at my surroundings 'This is not my room'  
"Where the hell am I?" I questioned, knowing no one would answer I saw a simple post it on the bed stool

"Hey This is Your amazingly hot,mate"  
I rolled my eyes I remembered every thing that had happened,Shigemi,Naozumi,and Akimitsu had transformed into Boomer,Brick, and Butch;Told us we were there soon to be mates.  
We flipped out, Momoko Carelesly Transformed, That Ditz ,she's worse than Miyako.I continued reading

"Be downstairs bye 3:00, but be dressed bye 1:00"

I growled and looked at the clock 12:32 so i had time i crumpled the note not really caring what else it said, and i turned around on the bed face forward ,then i fell asleep

Butch/Shigemi's Pov

I walked into the room silently, i noticed a gigantic lump in the bed i had prepared. I looked to the groung and noticed a crumpled up green post-it. I walked into the closet full of sporty clothes and went straight to the back,where the girly clothes were.  
I picked out a extra small mini skirt,Black Boots, a short sleaved green short that hung on the sides,slightly baggy,fishnet gloves, a white tanktop to go under the green shirt. I went to the bed and tore the covers off lightly, making sure she didnt wake up. After phase 1 was compleate i lifted her up with my mind, and then carefully put on her skirt.

The reason for caution was, 1 She's a tomboy 2 she hates skirts 3 when she wakes up and wonders how she got in these clothes ill make her re-look at the note 4 i get to have fun with her until she wakes up : D.  
I then filled the loose pajama bottoms with air which made the elastic expand a bitt, i then lowered it, chilled her lets abitt, and slipped on the boots, after that i took of her shirt... (A/N:IM NOT WRITING DETAILS YOU PERVS)  
And after a considerable amount of staring,put on the tanktop and then the green shirt. After that I put her in the bed with a brush i got on it and then woke her up,she was a bitt groggy, but nothing near as worse as me. I gave her the note and she re-read it a dark red blush errupting from her cheeks, I walked over to the closet door and locked it. She got up and examined the clothing

" A SKIRT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"she screamed a even darker blush,

if possible covered her face.  
She charged at me,halfway there she remembered somthing (episode 20) paused and charged once more, when she got close enough I walked up to her doged her punch, and grabbed her skirts up and then touslled it upwards.

As a reflex her grabed her skirt, i grabbed her hips and locked her hands behind her.  
After my victory i made her brush her hair and such top tick her off a bitt i would occasionally flip up her skirt, after she caught my hand once, i began to go for... other area's.  
(A/N: -.-"''' I had to talk to elle for an hour to figure out this chapter,its really pervy,im not perverted ^^""""" if you couldnt tell)

"hey are you hungry?" I questioned

"No" her stomache growled

"I think you are, c'mon"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Breakfast" I smirked _()_()_-

Me:Sorry if its to short for your liking...but i couldnt think of much else ^^""""""  
Please Veview No Flaming Please...If you reveiw that is


	3. Sudden Abnormality

Me:I put the disclaimer to chapter 1 and 2 -.-

Thank you to Those who revewed

BabyDoll:-Spoiler- If youve seen episode 20 then you know she's remembering when the Rowdy Ruff Boys were first created, they flipped their skirts, mooned them, put unruley substances in a high class reasturant, and Peed on people...yeah so thats pretty much all they did in that episode

MilitaryBrat: ^^ Thank you,Im very glad you reveiwed

The Boys Untransformed names are

Brick:Akimitsu[Meaning:Autum Light]

Boomer:Naozumi[Meaning:Honesty and Innocence]

Butch:Shigemi[Luxuriant Beauty]

_Sudden Abnormalty_

Normal Pov

Momoko awoke In A Dark Red Room,She obviously like Miyako and Kaoru was questioning the same mental senario.  
Momoko looked around her room, No note for her only a maid dressed in a Very shot red silk dress,A V neack was visable,along with white tights,black maryjanes, and a white heart shaped apron with a line of frill around maids Red dress swished when she moved, she twirled her blonde hair nerveously.

"Ummm uh Master Akimitsu wants you to,umm get dressed and umm," The maid had a frightened expresioon "I'll pick out your clothes"She bowed and exited to a large door,Momoko yawned and walked over to the closet "Umm Miss?" Momoko questioned The maid looked at her, her eyes gleaming with worry "Yes, mistress i-" Momoko began to cut her off "You Dont have to call me 'Mistress" or whatever, Its nice to meet you, My Name is Akasumi, you can Just call me Momoko"A Bright smile played across Momoko's lips

"Umm my name is Kazumia, Nice to meet you Momoko-Chan" The maid smiled happily, no longer nervous "You can call me Haruhi If you like"

"Hey Haruhi-chan, where am I?"Momoko paused looking around

"Oh Momoko-Chan,I feel some what jelous of you, your at one of the most richest houses on the Master and Mistress of the Household are (Mistress) Naomi and (Master) Yuuto Kagoshima. They just adopted 3 new son's and the one i am to serve has seemed to take notice to you, exiting a school and such mannor. After that his Brothers Master Naozumi and Master Shigemi, have taken liking to girls that go to the same Miyako and Mastaruba Kaoru."Haruhi Romatisized a bitt, after she noticed a glassy look in Momoko's eyes

"Ehh(Hey) Momoko-Chan Daijoubu?[Are you ok?]"

"Unm,[Yeah,] They just happen to be my best freinds" Momoko's voice trailed off

The Once shy maid Huffed, and crossed her arms over her white embroidered heart.

The maid straitened "Uno [Umm] who Are your freinds?"

"Miyako-san and Karou-san" Momoko looked up

"EHHHHHH[WHAT?], Thats a bitt coinsedential doncha think" Haruhi said rocking back and forth

Momoko Was about to say something else but then looked at the clothes in Haruhi's hands

"Uno[Umm] Haruhi-chan"

"Yes Momoko-Chan?" Haruhi smiled happily,tilting her head

"Arent i supposed to get Dressed?"

Haruhi spazzed out strands of Blonde hair thrased about

"AHHHH GOMENASAIIIIII[IM SO SOOOORRRRYYYYYY]"

Momoko Giggled And then snatched the clothes

"Hey Haruhi What am i supposed to do after i get dressed?"

"Do you really want to know?" Haruhi had a serious expresion...well as serious as a blond girl in a red maids outfit can look...

"Umm Yeah?"

"Well" Haruhi Began, Momoko Leaned in " I have no idea" Haruhi put her head down in shame Momoko had a Visable "Anime Sweatdrop" appear on her head

"Its ok Haruhi-chan" Momoko comforted "I'll get dressed and then We'll go explore"

Haruhi perked up "HAI(OK)" Haruhi looked at the Marron Clothes

"Wait are you a Winter or A Summer, Hmm Maybe an Autumn?No Fall, wait i dont think you would look good in Orange, it will clash with your hair, A spring! No, You probally wont look good in Purple or Green...What About...No, Oh I got it Red Or Pink, oooh red AND pink,Maybe some black tights, Yeah and umm some plaid dress shoes" Haruhi's voice trailed away as she entered the Clostet.

A Few minutes later Haruhi came out with a neatly folded set of clothes, The folding was in vain because Haruhi fell over,obviously not capable of holding so many I mention she was holding 1 set along with a bag?

Haruhi walked over to Blossom

Here she handed a Plaid Red and Pink skirt, a Red and Black shirt, A pair of Black tights, and lastly shoes that went with her skirt.

Blossom went into the Bathroom and got ready

"Hey Haruhi-chan, do you have any red, pink or black bows?"

Haruhi giggled and dragged Momoko to the large closet first was Normal clothes,next were casual dresses, after that there was evening gowns, after that swimsuits, then spoty were, then there was random peices of clothing such as coats and scarves, things for winter. there were 5 different doors at the very back One labled "Spring", the others labled "Winter", "Summer", "Fall" and lastly "Accesories"

Haruhi draged her into "Accesories, Purse's and Earings, Jewelry, Tiara's, Watches,Shoes,and such other things, the last things on the farthest wall, were millions and millions of hair ribbons. Momoko choose a Dark Pink one with white polka dots, But Haruhi Put it back and grabed a plaid one much similar to her skirt and shoes, but with a bow of fishnetting underneath it, It was in a cute head band form. Haruhi put it on Momoko, sure to not get it in the way of her Bangs.

Momoko and Haruhi Trotted out of the expansive closet and out of the doors of the room, to see a very ticked off Akimitsu at the door, Haruhi froze, bowed looked at Momoko and then a very fearfull expresion pased over Haruhis face almost pleading to leave.

" Maid, leave" Akimitsu harshley glared " 'Momoko' and I have some buisness to attend to"

Haruhi was just about to leave but Momoko Snached her hand

"This 'Maid" Momoko hissed "Just happens to be my freind" Momokos voice went cold

"Oh is she what is her name?" Akimitsu questioned his eyes directing all of his lust at Momoko

"Yes, she is, Her Name is Haruhi-chan" The Blonde girl looked at Momoko, who stood proudly

"And 'Haruhi' is it? Well lets see if she knows your name"

Haruhi quivered " Her name is Akasumi, Momoko-chan"

Brick looked amused "well then if your my soon to be Mates 'Freind' I suppose you can be around her as much as you like" Akimitsu said harshly

"Yay" Momoko squezed the two next to her, Momoko's stomache grumbled "Whens Breafast?"

Akimitsu laghed humerously "Were going to it right now"

"YAY" Momoko boasted she looked pleadingly "Will there be strawberries"

"Yes" Akimitsu Laughed

"And Chocolate Pancakes?"Momoko continued

"Yes Momoko-Chan" Haruhi giggled

"Well Then, Race you their"

"Hey Momoko Wait up"Both Haruhi and Akimitsu shouted they looked at each other

"She's crazy you know that" Haruhi said gigling

"Yep Thats why i love her" Akimitsu said laughing

They Both ran, like the old times, when they were both 3 years younger.

You see Haruhi was actually Akimitsu's freind after the Kagoshima's had adopted him and his brothers. Haruhi only was frightened because of Akimitasu's rational behavior when yelling at her for everything to be perfect for Momoko, who she assumed stuck instead momoko was a nice freindly, sociable girl who loved sweets.

_bcdhs_f_g_g_h_f_g_j_((()))0*(8jCkbfvhyghafihguifghuir

Me: O.O I really should of written more, Oh well to the next chapter

Please no flaiming, but if you mus the fine -.-  
just try not to be to mean XD


	4. Breakfast

Me: Thank you for the reviews ^w^

Bubbly Cutie:Thank you for The Review ^^ xD I'm am Updating right now :D as you can see... XD

BabyDoll:Thank you. Yeah i was trying to get Momoko's Personallity right...I failed 2 times D;...There might be some mature sceans but ill have Elle write most of those...

Naruhina-4evver:Thank you for your review

+_+-+-=-=-+_+DS=ue() =.="";

The Boys Untransformed names are

Brick:Akimitsu[Meaning:Autum Light]

Boomer:Naozumi[Meaning:Honesty and Innocence]

Butch:Shigemi[Luxuriant Beauty]

_DBE_FIG_bdshjfvehfv_Turky_vcsd_PIe

KeroPlease enjoy..If you dont too bad

Me:Hehe :3

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Chapter 4 Breakfast_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Normal Pov

"So Naozumi, and Or Boomer. Or whatever you Go By in This Form." Miyako looked Flustered, Then continued

"Are you seriously a Vampire, Or are you like a rouge messed up guy Twilight Fan Who wants to be a vampire"

"I Am a Vampire, But all that Crap about sparkling and stuff is Bull" Naozumi continued

"And In This 'form' I Am Untransfored so what do you think" Naozumi Scowled and continued walking

Miyako stoped abrubtly

"I Dont Normally say this but your the most ignorant Jackass i ever meet, And considering I've been stalked, I Have meet alot of them"

"My, My Miyako-Chan I Didnt expect you to be this Impolite, just a few moments ago we were talking as freinds, now It's as if were discussing terms of war" A sharp Glare errupted from Colbat Blue Eyes

"All Im saying is that I should'nt Be 'Kidnapped' And that Forcing a Women against her will, Into a house where she has no say off occurances and or who she will marry, Is simply just arrogant and insensitive" Miyako continued

"Geez, and Shegami and Akamitsu thought you'd be the easy one" Naozumi sighed

Miyako Scoffed "Easy, as in Wanting my few rights in Japan actually be nonexistant,I Don't thoink so, My Family Comes from Pleasent Linage, and My Parents like to live peacfully in America, Being able to have more rights than here"

Naozumi sighed "Geez, can you just calm down"

"No I refuse to calm down, Going to mated with a goddamn vampire Makes you think im going to be calm and Bubbly, Sweet and Flippin Shy, No This is when i dont have to suppress feelings. Forced Marriages,Vampires, Dear Lord, Really? All The Time to act so pleasent. Oh Miyako Now that you can transform into these cute clothes you have to Protect tokyo From Villans and not to mention you have to stop fights Between Kaoru and Momoko." Miyako glared at Naozumi, In Which stoped walking to gauk at her display of anger

He sighed " I know geez, no need to spaz out, I have to be the "middle" person to, the independant, the "Cleanup" to remember were counterparts"

Miyako sighed Then Perked up "Hey whats for lunch?"

"Were not going to lunch" Noazumi said stupidly

" I know that, but what are we having"

"I Dont know i quess we Should cheack the calander"

"You Have a meal Calender?"

"yeah, we have servents, we rarley ever know, i think its Meatball Day thoe"

Miyko's eyes twinkled at Meatball

A Childish wine errupted from Miyako " I LOVE MEATBALLS THERE MY FAVORITE" She then clung to Naozumi and Hugged him

Naozumi Taking advantage of the moment scooped Miyako up Bridel Style

Miyako Burst into a fitt of Giggles

"Naozumi" She Giggled" Let me down"

"Nope, Were late for breakfast"

Miyako's eyes widened

"NOOOOO, go faster, RUN NAOZUMI RUUUUNNNNNNN "

Naozumi stoped

"Geez are you just trying to be smart with me?"

"Yes" He smiled

"Your really mean ya know that"

"Uh Huh but then again were also here"

Miyako Blushed, How could she not see that gigantic metal door labled 'Breakfast Coriders"

1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_11_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_1_11_1_1_1_11_1

With Momoko and Akimitsu

Momoko And Akimitsu walked down the halls

Momoko sighed "Where did Haruhi-Chan Go?"

"She had to go and get more outfits for the closets"

"But there's already so much-" Momoko was cut of

"Yes Momoko-chan but there's always new fashion trends every few weeks"

"Hmm Do you guys have any sweets" Momoko Questioned

"Yeah but well spoil Breakfast; The staff knowing me always opens it at 4:00 PM, so i cant have sweets before Breakfast."

Momoko wined " Aww there so mean" She then looked ahead to see a large elevator, She froze

Akimitsu stood in the elevator

"If you dont come in I'll have to eat all the pancakes"

Momoko's eyes widened

"Pa-Pa-Pancakes" She walked in the evelvator, almost hypnotized

The next floor opened Kaoru and Shiegemi came in

"Geez Kaoru-chan all I'm saying is that you look good in a skirt"

"Dont be so Familiar with me Shiegemi, And that dos'nt mean you had to put it on me"

Momoko Blushed

"Are you serious you actually put on her skirt, let alone got her into one, Shiegemi your such a Perv" Momoko was flushed

"Urasai[Shut up]! You stalked every guy at your school Momoko" Shiegemi Fired back

"Yeah But stalking Is On a lower level than Putting on a garnment of clothing" Momoko Glared

The Next Floor opened ,Akumitsu got out first, grabbing Momoko's hand, Kaoru steped out independintally, Shiegemi trailing her

"Ok how about we just all go to Breakfast? Is that fine with you Drama Queens?" Akimitsu Said Codly

They all turned to see Miyako yelling to go faster

Naozumi Stoped

"Geez are you just trying to be smart with me?" Miyako Placed her hands on her hips, Still Held Bridal-style

Naozumi Let her down,

"Yes"

"Your really mean you know that"Miyako Wined

"Uh Huh But then again Were also Here"Naozumi smart mouthed

"Mou [Hey], You could of told me that every door had lables" Miyako Pouted

Kaoru was in a fitt of laughter

Miyako spun around her face twisted" Kaoru-Chan Your wearing a skirt?" Miayko's face scrunched up, She then burst out laughing

Momoko Began to laugh to

"Not only that but Shiegemi put her clothes on" Momoko Choked out

Miyako Looked at Shiegemi

"You Hentai[Sextually Perverted] Person" Miyako slapped him

Shiegimi then grabed Miyako's hand and lunged her into the wall

Miyako flew away from it and then took all the water from mulltiple flower Vases and Soaked Shiegemi

Shiegemi's eyes widened

"Wait what are you transformed"Shiegemi asked flustered

"Hey Backa[Idiot] Dont you remember there belts broke after we knocked them out" Aktmitsu Began

Momoko got involved

"Im Hungry When are we going to eat"

All of there eyes widened

Normal Pov

They all walked in The boys familiarly sat at a large table

All the girls gawked

Miyako was forced to sit next to Naozuma, Shiegemi still dreanched walked over and forced Kaoru to sit in his lap. Miyako but all the water back in the vases reluctantly, but for he sake of her freind. Momoko was forced to sit next to Akimitsu.

All of the Possible breakfast foods appeared by Maid. Sausage,Pork Roll,Eggs, Bacon,French Toast,Cereal,Scrambled Eggs,Pancakes,Milk,Water,Coffee, Tea,Fruit, Hot Chocolate And Many other things

Naozuma Had two Bluberry Pancakes, Hot Chocolate,Sausage , and Oatmeal.

Miyako had Fruit, One Bluberry Pancake(Smothered with Maple syrup), Bacon,and Tea.

Shigemi had all of the Meat Elements, Coffee, and Scrambed Egg's (Ketchup on the side).

Kaoru Had Sausage and Bacon, Coffee, And Ceral.

Akimitsu had Water, Freanch Toast,Egg's, And Toast.

Momoko had 3 Chocolate Strawberry Pancakes, Pork Roll, And Milk.

They all enjoyed there Breakfast Peacefully, If you count a major food fight (To be discussed in a later chapter) Until Haruhi Came in Screeming

"THERE HERE! EVERYONE RUN QUICKLY! THERE COMING!"

Me: ^w^ now i see why Authors use cliffhangers :D To simply torchure People

Kero:You Hate cliffhangers

Me:I know -.- But thats more of a reason to use one

Please reveiew ^^ No Flaming, But if you must...go ahead


	5. Food Fight

Me:YAY :3 I just love reveiws ^^""' Hehe i really should update my other story huh? hehe Well im going to right after this one

Thank You ^w^

BabyDoll:sorry I missinterpreted ^^""' I do that sometimes,Well when There Belts Broke all there Power transfered to There normal forms. So they Don't have to transform, They Just automatically have there powers Now ^w^

MilitaryBrat USA: Well Thank you ^w^, I will Keep writing If i keep getting reviews ;D

BubblyCutie: Hehe Sorry for the torture ^^ Yeah I was kinda hungry when I wrote chapter 4 XD

~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~^w^"

The Boys Untransformed names are

Brick:Akimitsu[Meaning:Autum Light]

Boomer:Naozumi[Meaning:Honesty and Innocence]

Butch:Shigemi[Luxuriant Beauty]

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Chapter 5, Food Fight!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Naozumi's Pov

"Hey Miyako, Did you get to explore the closet yet?"The Perky Red-Head,Hyper Blossom , I think Named Momoko? Screeched

I looked at Miyako almost destictivley

She smiled Lightly ,'Why didn't she smile at me like that' I frowned

She then practically jumped in her seat, her Blonde curls bobbled slightly, as she moved her head

Her pretty Azure eyes focused back onto Her Freinds Pinkish-Red Orbs, almost Rose Colored. Definitally Not as intimidating as Akimitsu's Crimson Red Orbs.

Her Raven haired Freind Bownded into the conversation

"Have either of you explored this place yet" Her feirce, Very Expressive Lime Green eyes Flashed submisivly in the sunlight.

I read all of the aquantinces eyes, Facial Expresions, and Posture

Akimitsu=Feirce Naturally, Expectant, and a bit annoyed.

Shigemi=Questioning, Tough, Sarcastic but Playful in a way.

Momoko=Trusting,Calm,A Bit worried, and lastly a dismissive after tone, most likley at Akimitsu.

Kaoru:Cold, Annoyed, Antisipating, Unfreindly, Caustious,Suppresive tenencys ( you can tell because her Eye's looked strained)

Miyako's Eyes were amazingly hard to read Her eyebrows and eyes were placed in an area of content, And Hapiness. Her Smile indicated A bitt of Bordom and Sadness, But twisted to make them look almost happy. Her Posture was that of someone confused, but understanding, and very proud and elegant, but very timid and lastly her eye's themselves were pained,a strained expresion passed momintarily, A bitt of encouragement passed through, also a bitt of annoyance and Calmnes. She was very cautious and hard to read, almost like fine print, Beatiful and elegant a proud form, but very small and shy.

I returned to the conversation just to see Shigemi get smacked by Kaoru, A Depressed, Angry, and Almost Unbeleiving expresion born on her face. Shigemi looked pleading, but she obviously looking furios, Grabbed one of Momoko's many Pancakes and B*tch slapped him with it 2-3 times, Chocolate smothered all over his face. He Grabed a piece of sausage, grabbed the front of her shirt and dropped the sausage right over her shirt. Momoko ticked off about her abused pancake Took her Milk of the Table and to redeam her freind, poured it on her counterpart, Akimitsu, Who definitally was not expecting the white liquid on himself, but on Shigemi.

He was far passed Aggrivated, more like a calmer form of,Oh I don't know Pissed off? Yeah Maybe outraged? No He's totally Pissed. Momoko grinning, smirked Stood up, He grabbed Muffians from the Table, on no ones plate. And sqwashed it on Momoko's cheast. Momoko Blushed Almost as red as the Strawberries and Chocolate all over Shigemi's Face

"Ooooh Akimitsu, You Jackass Pervert Your going to die" Momoko Grabbed one of the Glazed Mini Muffians and smothered it all over his face and then grabbed Kaorus Coffee And Poured it on his Fell on the floor growning. Damn That must hurt, I looked at Miyako, who I Discovered was looking at me, She Blushed and turned away Looking forward, almost to curse at herself. I smirked and Snatched her out of her chair,She squealed, I put her on my lap. She as red as a Momoko, grabbed the orange juice on the table and threw it at Shigemi, She smirked a happy smile crossed her face. It missed and hit the ground

"HAHA BLONDIE MISSED" Butch Snorted, He steped into the liqid stuppidly

"Who said I Missed?" she smirked

"Umm I did,geez Blondes are such retards" Shigemi said proudly

Miyako and myself both teansed

"Dude not cool" I crossed my arms, me and Miyako joined all the others in stading...except for Akimitsu whop was On the floor...Grouping in pain, still"

Miyako's voice went cold and Hollow " well Shigemi are you Platnium Blonde? Cause you went right into my childish Plan" Her face twisted evily, Momoko, Kaaoru And Myself All scrunched back

"Hmm And what would that be" Shigemi bordley questioned, Not even flinching

A darker expression passed on her face, Shigemi to proud to cower like her freinds stood stupidly

Yet he stood stupidly in the stupid Juice...Oh I get what she's talking about.

She Raised her hand and all the orange juice went into a Gigantic Orb,All of our eyes widned as Shigemi Encased was starting to spaz out Her eyes narrowed, She kept him in their for like 2 minuted before he couldnt hold a breath, he then opened his mouth, to find he could breath in to liquid.

Miyako let it fall, Little did we know she was working it up higher and higher, So it was a great deal higher

"Geez you could of told me I could breath in it" Shigemi's eyes Narrowed

"Where would the Fun be in that"Miyako replied innocintly

"INNOCENT THIS!" He threw a muffian, serroiusly whats with the projectile Muffians?

She ducked and it hit me in the face, My eyes closed as I wiped of the Muffian, I saw a giggling Miyako and smirked

I Smothered the Muffian all over her face

"I told you I would Get you back" I Smirked,Akimitsu got up and on went the full on food fight

When finished we Decided to not clean up, and instead just calmly talk and eat the rest of our dipatched breakfast.

After a bitt of making fun of all of us and how ridiculous we looked maids hurridly came in, i think Named Haruhi screemed at the top of her Lungs

"THERE HERE! EVERYONE RUN QUICKLY! THERE COMING!"

Me: Hehe I went back to the food fight thing since i wanted to cover more of that, At the end of the last chapter it talkes about a food fight

Kero: Please review

Me: No Flaming, Even though it was an epic Chapter XD 


	6. Unwanted Visitor

Me:Hmm I really do post often Hehe ^w^

Thanking The Reviewers

MilitaryBrat USA:hehe Thank you for regognizing my awsomness XD just kidding, thank you ^A^

BublyCutie:Haha XD i dont blame you I relly do use food in chapters latley Huh?

Haruhina-4evver:OOH COOOKIIEESS -.- did you hear they replaced the Cookie Monster one Seasemie street with a vegatable Monster? A VEGATABLE MONSTER?

Cookies-Cookies-Cookies-Cookies-Cookies-Cookies-Cookies=GAHHHH VEGATABLLLLESSSS

The Boys Untransformed names are

Brick:Akimitsu[Meaning:Autum Light]

Boomer:Naozumi[Meaning:Honesty and Innocence]

Butch:Shigemi[Luxuriant Beauty]

6, Unwanted

Momoko's Pov

Haruhi rushed in

"THERE HERE! EVERYONE RUN QUICKLY! THERE COMING!"She screamed

"Wait what?"Miyako shouted,very un-characteristic for her

"Hey,Haruhi-chan whats going on?"Haruhi treambled,Then Burst into tears

Akimitsu,Naozumi,And Shigemi rushed over to a random exit and then left for one moment.

"Miyako,Kaoru, What do you think there doing"I said quietally, rubbing the crying Haruhi

"Well let's just burst in their" Kaoru exclaimed

"Yeah lets do that"I shouted,raising my hands from Haruhi

Miyako took my spot comforting Haruhi after she introduced herself.

Haruhi clutched Miyako,squeezing her senceless.

We progressed to the door and opened it to see a miniature bathroom

The guys were shirtless...Oh My God...

They were striped to only their boxers, Naozumi already had showered and was halfway to his shirt being on Shigemi was already dressed and was sitting down,He ran up and snatched Kaoru and dragged her into a large dressing room

All that was audiable through the doors was Kaoru Yelling Profanities at I heard a frantic voice screaming "HEACK NO"

I looked at the door to see a dry and clean Kaoru wearing a nice and Clean outfit, her face red with embaressment, and not to forget a sly Shigemi

"I told you to get underessed and get in the shower"Kaoru's face redened even more

"Yeah but you didnt need to go in the shower with me" She yelled

I noticed him in a new set of clothes

"Just be glad I didnt take off my clothes" He said chuckling

Just then a towled Akimitusu came out from a room

'Oh hey Momoko, Come in" He exclaimed

I ran to the Door

"MIYAKO I NEED A WITNESS"I SCREAMED

"Im Kinda Busy" She responded tiredly, trying to pry Haruhi off of her.

Naozumi walked into the room pryed of Haruhi of MIyako and Mumbled Protectivly, while holding Miyako's Waist"Mine"  
Naozumi, turned away greedily

Haruhi saw a clean Kaoru and clutched to Naozumi, Shigemi and Kaoru were having difficulty defacing Haruhi from Kaoru.

I was put into a bridal style and was dragged into a Large room. Akumitsu tore off my shirt,his eyes lingered on a specific spot...I attempted to slap him,but went to no avail as her grabbed my wrist. He tore of other objects of clothing with ease until I was left with two simple objects

"Take a shower, Shampo's, conditioners, body washes, and all of that other crap is in that I Don't hear the water running in 3 minutes I'm going to wash you myself" He then exited the room, I grabbed a fluffy red towle, Strawberry scented hair products, and rose Bodywash.

Before I went into the shower like any other person I removed the garnments from my body and entered the shower. I jumped out and screeched , that water was hot.I fell on my towel thankfully.

A suprised Akumitsu came in

"Why did you scream"He looked over my Body,thankfully I had falled face forward.  
He looked at me suggestivally

"Oh so is that why huh?"He smirked seductivly

I glared at him , and covered my other half with the towel.

"No, the water's really hot" I fired back

he looked back at the towel as if wanting it to fall off and said

"Oh, let me fix that" He walked over and felt the water

"Seems fine to me" He said Nonchalante

I touched the water, he was right it was fine

"Hmm"He looked at me even more seductivley than before

"It was hot anyways" I said zoning off I looked at him

"Shoe, Go, Nothing to see here" I said embaresed

"Are you sure about that, red" He said happily

I Blushed

"Shut up and go"I hissed

"Fine,Fine, Geez calm down" He Closed the door

I went into the shower and massaged my hair happily, this was the shampo. I then did the conditioner, and then Body wash.I exited the room with the red fluffy towel.

Akimitsu showed me where the clothes were. I choose out a pink skirt, a black shirt, black and pink tights, And Red Flats. I just cleaned the bow from before.

We exited the room. A clean And Compleatly emarassment free Miyako sat waiting for her.

"so whats up" Miyako said happily

"well besides a very embarising moment nothing mutch." I frowned

"Am i seriously the only one who didnt have anything weird happen to me" Miyako said sadly

"Well Naozumi did retreive you from Haruhi," I looked to see Kaoru and Shigemi still trying to detatch Haruhi from Kaoru

Miyako walked over and stoped Shigemi and Kaoru from Pulling, Then easily snatched Haruhi off of Kaoru

She looked at Kaoru

"It's Basicaly impossible if your in her clutches" Miyako said happily to Kaoru, who no longer felt weak

"And well Shigemi" Miyako began " You need to work out more" She giggled and walked away

Shigemi made an Unbelivebally funny face that all of us burst out in laughter.

We all walked out of the room and Then saw a few random people walk up to the ruffs

A small young brown haired tyke walked through the crowd

"Senpai Naozumi,Senpai Shigemi,Senpai Akumitsu Is it true you have Humans for mates" The little guy questioned, eyes gleaming with anticipation

"well almost" They said rubbing the back of there heads

A dark haired Man came strolling from the entrance

"So it's true your not mated yet" the unamed man smirked

"We will be in 3 hours" Naozumi said Gleefully grabing Miyako's waist

"Hmm Really" He said questioningly

The guy pulled out a large knive, and chuched it at us, I screamed.

Miyako who was infront of all of us had grabbed the knive

The guy looked suspisiously

"Not normal humans huh?I must tell my sorces"  
The un-named guy vanished

Miyako cheered

"YAY, I TOTTALY DID'NT DIE THERE, DID YA SEE ME NOT DIE DID YA,DID YA, DID YA?"Miyako said obliviously hyper

"New Power energy" Naozumi face-palmed himself "Wait aren't they ,most vunerable in that state" Akumitsu said jokingly\  
"Yeah" Naozumi said gleefully.

He grabed Miyako and then kissed her,she being apparentally 'Vunerable' gave into it, I think They had some really intense moments in there..like really intense.

After that Naozumi brough Miyako in for early Mateing. While she was still 'vunerable', and um willing O.O

Me:I Always fail at perverted chapter's T.T I'll only say this once but it sometimes sucks having a innocent exterior...It kinda blocks out all that Damn pervertedness -.-  
IM IN NO WAY EVER GOING TO SAY I WANT TO BE ELLE THOE

Elle: WAIT WHAT?How mean -.-  
I really am a pervert so i conqure I dont really give a damn

(After a long argument on skype that were both to lazy to post XD)

Me: Oh yeah please review :D

Elle:And all you random people we have anoyomous reveiwer settings so WE KNOW IF YOU ARENT FLIPPIN REVIEWING ALL OF YA (Points in random directions)

Me: well i hope you enjoy her insanity

Elle:O.O REVEIIIIIWWWWW

Me:Don't scare them -.-'''

Elle: Aww 


	7. Akward Moment

Me: XD REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWWW -.-"""' Not many people have been reviewing...i think most are phycically imploded... Oh well ^w^ the remeining reviewers thank you ^w^

:D I have my first Oc (Which request are open) Skylar by

Listening to...well actually a random youtube video called "Hover Bacon" XD its so annoyingly funny

THANKZ YOU ^W^

RRBXPPG-luv: I was devestated...I mean Vegatables O.O? REALLY? How low...( You changed your screen name :3)

MilitaryBratUSA:Why thank you :D

BabyDoll:Thank you :D I was hoping it was comical enough

BubblyCutie: X3 yeah... it took me like 1 month to figure out what was wrong with Uranus... XD =_=_=_=_=

The Boys Untransformed names are

Brick:Akimitsu[Meaning:Autum Light]

Boomer:Naozumi[Meaning:Honesty and Innocence]

Butch:Shigemi[Luxuriant Beauty]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Chapter 7 Akward Moment XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

Miyako's Pov (continues from earlier on)

A small brown haired child walked near us

"Senpai Naozumi,Senpai Shigemi,Senpai Akumitsu Is it true you have Humans for mates" The brunnete cued

"Well Almost" They all rubed there heads

A Black haired man walked throught the door...I wonder who he is?

"So is it true your not mated yet?" The suspishious man questioned

I don't like him he makes me feel uncomfotable

I felt my waist being pulled into Naozumi's cheast

"We will be in 3 hours" He smiled

"Hm really" He threw a crooked grin before pulling a razor sharp knive out of his cloak

I felt a large heartbeat, after that I felt a newfound energy.

A few seconds later I saw the knive heading right for me, time frooze, the knive stoped right infront of my face

I lifted my hand and grabbed it, suddenly I heard an ear shattering scream

My eyes widened as i saw the knive in my hand, a large burst of energy errupted from me

"Not Normal Humans huh?" I smiled "I must tell my sources"

wait whats a sorce? I dont care! DID YOU SEE THAT

"YAY!I TOTTALY DID'NT DIE THERE, DID YA SEE ME NOT DIE DID YA,DID YA, DID YA?" I screamed energetically

" New Power energy" Naozumi face palmed

"Wait arent they most vunerable in that state?" Akimitsu Noted

wait... Vunerable? what do you mean by that?

"Yeah" Naozumi smiled, He has a pretty smile

He walked torwards me, and I was kissed.

It wasnt those hit and run things, no it was long and lingering, he tasted like chocolate...This is probally the only time I like chocolate more than Momoko does.  
wait? what ? these arent my normal thoughts...whats going on?

Naozumi departed by biting my lowerlip making me taste a bit of my blood.

"Akimitsu, Shegami were going for early mating" I suppose Naozumi said... i was kinda dizzy at this moment.., wait isnt that righ now? Im Confused? Wait how did I confuse myself in my own thoughs?

"Miyako-chan Dajoubui?(Are you ok?)" Naozumi said sweetly, we were in a hallway...Wait when did we leave the kitchenor cafiteria?Hmm I wonder if he taste as good a second time.

Naozumi was now dragging me across the hallway, He brought me into a light darkish blue room...really hard to explain.

OOOH LOOK SHINY SILVIR STUFF

in the room there was three creepy robed dudes...Robes arent in season anymore? Wait are they? Naw?  
wait ye- no- yea-na-yep- NOEZ- Uh- no- maybe? I dont know im so confused? Hmm wait whats with the roses? There BLUE I Just love the color Blue Its so kawii (cute)

I wonder what this red stuff is? hmm OH NOEZ ITS... wait what was i going to say again

OWHHHHHHHH! OWWWWH PAIN! HURT!

Why is Naozumi Biting my Neack? hmm It stoped hurting, Yay I can actually Keep ,y thoughts strait now...wait why dosent it hurt anymore...Jeez Vampires are so weird, it feels nice almost. Okay now im just creeping myself out, wait im not Emo am I?No wait i never liked pain? So why does this pain feel good?  
JEEEZ SO CONFUSING!  
I looked up at Naozumi...is it me or is he more attractive than usual?I think it might be because of that power rush thingy...Is it?

The Robed guy said some weird words then the other one came up

" You may finish the mating"

I felt the pain go away, Naozumi looked at me suspishiously

'Why are you still awake?" my mind questioned

"I Dont have a clue" I replied...wait why is my mind asking me questions

"If you dont mind me asking who are you? And what are you doing in my brain?"

"Oh well ya know now that were mated we can read each other's thoughts"

"Oh well thats not creepy at all"

He frowned

"No Need for Mental sarcasim Miyako-chan" This time we were talking verbally

"Uwah"I wined "Nani oh ne?(But why not?)"

"Because I want you to be proper"

"Have you met my Obasan (Grandmother), She is the strictest person I know. Let me have some fun"

"okay" He replied smirking

He touched my hips, my eyes widened, I DID NOT mean it LIKE THAT

I pushed Naozumi back, for him only to come back

This time he traped my arms,making them inmobile

He smirked at my attempts to wriggle free...I dont think I can continue this "POV" Anymore

(A/N: But Naozumi sure can)

_-_ooooo_oo_o-o-o-o-o-o-o WHHAT

Naozumi POV (Miyako: -.-'''' is she serious? / Me: Why Yes)

I looked down upon Miyako and smirked wider I took in her woried expression, her blonde hair slightly curled, leaving a few ringlets of hair pass down, her blue eyes shone expressivley, blush lines crept over her pale face.  
Here arms bound to her sides made me wonder if in the future i could do this freely...my mind began to drift to that of Sheigimi's, Perverted and Lustful.  
The questions You may ask would be that of:

I wonder whats under that shirt of her's?  
I wonder if she's even cuter when she's naked?  
I wonder if she has pantsu shots (look it up, though you probally know what it is)?  
What does she taste like?  
Is she as innocent as everyone thinks?  
Can she act seductive? If not God must be merciful. But if she does Saitin loves to tortchure me...

Suddenly the door opened, a random maid walked through

"Ahem" she coughed

"Oh Hello" Miyako said ditzily

"Hi"she replied

"Can you pretty pretty please help me pry off this retard" She smiled

I heard a slight chuckle from the maid

"Hey I am never a retard"

"Uh huh" Miyako said not really paying attention

"Are you Never not a retard?" Miyako questioned... I knew what she was doing, double negatives...meaning that I would say I am a retard, but im really not...Very tricky

"I am not a retard" I just retorted She huffed

The black haired maid looked at us...giving a wtf face

"Um Destiny you can leave now" I queitly stifled

"Yes Naozumi-sama" she closed the door bowing respectfully before she left

"Oh and" she re-opened the door "Mistress Momoko-sama and Mistress Kaoru-sama want to see Mistress Miyako-sama"

Miyako, who I acidentally released within our short quarel had lept out of my reach

"Ano (Umm) Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you)~Desu Ka. You May Leave now Destiny-chan" She smiled, the maid returned the gesture

After the maid left Miyako looked back at me and grabbed my hand, my face went hot with excitment.  
She was holding my hand, and smiling.

Her Pigtails bounced, wisps of hair brushed against my cheak, the slight curls sprang in an ongoing fashion almost mesmerizing, beatiful.

Miyako ran into a hallway to let go of my hand

"Chase me" She giggled, running throught the corridor

Damn she was really fast, within the first few miunetes she had created a fair ammount of distance between us. I found myself panting and slowing down. Damn does she run like this often? wait Fanboys. Thank God I have the saftey of Homeschooling.

Miyako made a sharp turn almost running into a vase, thankfully she didnt hit that vase, but she did hit something.

I ran over to the next turn she took and looked in the Hallway to see her and another Blonde, but her hair was a few shades darker, also there were green and blue streaks outlining the blonde making it look as if the blonde was almost lighter than Dirty like Miyako's golden Blonde hair.

And unlike Miyako's Baby Blue Innocent eyes, she had Teal and Determined Eyes, with a bit of a rouge feeling, but softer almost as if she was happy and content.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Miyako wimpered

"Are you ok" Said the random girl

"Yes" Her pigtails bounced even more when nodded

"My Names Skylar, whats yours" She got up then helped my precious mate up

"My name is Miyako"

Skylar's eyes practically buldged out of her head

"THEY MIYAKO, THE ONE MATE TO NAOZUMI? OHMAGAWSH THAT MEANS YOU KNOW KAORU,WHICH MEANS YOU KNOW SHEGEMI OHMAH GAWSH WHICH MEANS YOU KNOW AKIMITSU BY MOMOKO RIGHT?"

"Yes?"

"DO You KNOW You Guys have been on the news like 500,000,00 times?"

"No?" Miyako sighed

"well I came hear to see if it was true if the Vampire Kings Sons actually had Humans For mates, And its true" She giggled, saying Humans like the most extrodianary creature at the moment, that besides her own race.

"Oh i'm sorry, i just get a bitt fangirlish sometimes, actually this is the first time...Its like your a celebrity, like Justian Beiber but I Dont Hate you. Not being rude or anything but Kaoru is my Favorite"She smiled

Miyako giggled "Its ok, your not being rude at all" Miyako paused "would you like to meet Kaoru-chan"

The girls eyes widned even more...if possible at that statment

"Yes" The reply was quick and Harmless.

Miyako smiled

"Ok then lets go"

_-_- TO BE Continued :D _ cliffhangers ~3

Me: hehe now you HAVE to review it wasnt really that Bad of a cliffhanger thoe hehe ^w^ I hope you enjoyed it :3

PLEASE REVIEW DX I MUST HAVE YOUR FEEDBACK XD (No Flaming Pwease ^w^) 


End file.
